Drabbles
by VinkunEmeralds
Summary: In this collection, are drabbles that aren't quite long enough to be a one-shot. Drabbles range from below 1K words to 1K . Genres and Rating may vary. Fiyeraba;Post Musical and AU
1. Chapter 1: Instincts

"What's first, Yero?" Oval asked, as he hopped to keep up with Fiyero's long strides.

"First, we have to find the best spot in the woods. You got to find the things you're going to hunt first. Then we will continue from there." He smiled down to Oval, who had told everyone in the village that Fiyero was taking him hunting today.

Elphaba couldn't help but have smiled at the young Owl's excitement to go out to learn to hunt from Fiyero - who to the little Animal was the best hunter in the whole wide world. Oval had come down to their cottage at 7 o'clock' sharp telling Fiyero that his father said that morning is the best time for hunting, and also evening was, but the tyke said he couldn't last that long. He was eager to learn.

Once in the woods, Oval found a low lying tree, to perch upon. Fiyero stood behind the Owl.

Oval turned around, "Now what, Yero?"

Fiyero pointed to the forest floor in front of them, "We stay very quiet, and watch for any movement of the mice that you want to catch."

Oval nodded, "And after that?"

"That's when you silently swoop down at it, in attempt to catch it. It make take a few try, but just trust your instincts and leap." Fiyero nodded, watching to help the little Owl find a mouse.

They watched minute, after minute, until Oval whispered, "It's no use. There's no point, there's no mice here." His small head drooped low, his beak touching his chest, and he ruffled his feathers in disappointment.

Fiyero heart clenched for little Oval. All he wanted was to hunt with him, and they weren't having any luck.

Until, Fiyero heard the rustle of something running across the ground, and silently pointed Oval in the direction. Oval's face lit up and he gave Fiyero a firm nod.

His little wings flapped silently, and he leaped.

He landed beside the mouse, startling it, and it ran away. In Oval's defence, its only very small field mice out here. It may take a bit of practice.

He turned to Fiyero with wide eyes, before flying back to Fiyero and sitting on the branch. His shoulders dropped, "I missed." He admitted in a little voice.

Fiyero ruffled the feathers on his head, "It's okay, Oval. When I was just learning to hunt from my father, I missed my arrow's target the first few times too."

Oval turned around, wide-eyed, "Really?"

Well, if Fiyero missed his first few times, then it was okay. He would just try harder, that's how Fiyero got better, right?

Oval watched the forest floor again, looking for the movement that Fiyero had pointed out before.

He waited a few moments before he saw it again, and left the branch he perched on.

This time, Oval did not miss. He attacked the small field mouse, before holding it by its tail, flying back to show Fiyero, "I did it, Yero. I caught a mouse. I can't wait to show Miss Elphaba, and Momma and Father!" his voice muffled by the fact that the tail was in his beak.

Fiyero laughed at Oval's excitement, "Well done, Oval. See, I knew you could do it."

Oval smiled, ruffling his feathers as he leaned into Fiyero, "Thank you, Yero."

Fiyero looked down at Oval, seeing how proud he was of himself, "You're very welcome, Oval."

.

.

As Oval hopped down the path to go back home, he spotted Elphaba in her garden, "Miss Elphaba! Miss Elphaba!"

Elphaba turned around at her name, and smiled seeing Oval and Fiyero coming towards her.

"Miss Elphaba, look what I have!" Oval announced.

Fiyero had to bite his cheek to keep himself from laughing as he watched Oval show Elphaba his mouse, and he could tell Elphaba was trying to keep a grimace off her face as she looked at the little mouse in Oval's beak.

Elphaba smiled, struggling to find words, "That's…great, Oval. Fiyero must be a good teacher."

Oval nodded, "He is!"

And he headed down the path again.

Fiyero smiled and nodded his head towards Oval, indicating that he was just going to make sure Oval got home safe, and then he'd be back. She nodded and smiled, before turning back to her garden. She loved seeing him with the little Owls, as well as the other Animal children that loved him.

Fiyero knocked for Oval so he didn't have to let go of his mouse, and Kiada opened the door, "Oh, hello Fiyero. How was the hunt?"

Oval pushed in front of Fiyero showing his mother the mouse he caught, "Really good, Momma! Look what I caught!"

Kiada was surprised, "Wow, Oval. Well done!"

But before Kiada could call out to Adize to show what their son had learned, Avro, Oval's older brother appeared at the door, and took the mouse from him, running back into the house.

"Hey! That's my mouse! Give it back!" Oval yelled, as he waddled and jumped, trying to catch up Avro.

"No mice in the house!" Kiada yelled over her shoulder, though she knew the boys wouldn't hear her.

"Thank you, Fiyero, for taking him out hunting." Kiada said, sincerely.

"It was no problem. He has good potential." Fiyero smiled, before he saw the small ruffle beside Kiada.

He leaned down to the little height, "Hi, Mae."

The smallest, and youngest Owl leaned out from behind her mother, shyly smiling, and waved at Fiyero, "Hi, Yero." Her small voice squeaked. Then like that, she was hidden amongst her mother feathers again.

Fiyero stood to his full height, "Well, I have to get back to Fae. I'll see you around. I'm with Marza at the market tomorrow."

Kiada nodded, "Then I shall see you tomorrow." Then she shut the door.

As Fiyero walked down the path, he could still hear Kiada yelling at the boys to take the mouse outside. He just shook his head, smiling as he saw Elphaba come into sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Twilights

Elphaba absentmindedly ran her hand over the grass, as she watched everyone drinking and talking around her. She had been reluctantly dragged to 'Shiz University's Annual New Year's Celebration". There was food, fireworks, time to spend with friends, and punch; although Elphaba had her suspicions that Avaric and his friends had already spiked the punch, when the faculty wasn't looking. In the end, it was the pout from Galinda and the constant whining from Fiyero that made her give in, or she knew they weren't going to stop at all. So, now she sat here in the grass, taking in that for once all of the students who usually made fun of her, where too drunk to do so tonight.

She had to smile as she caught sight of the bubbly, blonde making her rounds talking to everyone, being the social butterfly that she is. Everyone loved Galinda, she was just a lovable person. Shiz's male population wanted to be with her, and the female population wanted to be her. There was not a single soul who could hate Galinda Upland.

She couldn't help but smile, and have butterflies in her stomach when she saw Fiyero making his way over to her, smiling.

He plopped himself down on the grass beside her, giving her the lopsided smile that always made her stomach flip, "So, Fae," he leaned over nudging his shoulder to hers, "Are you having fun?"

She shrugged, "I guess so."

She looked down, swirling the punch she had been able to get before Avaric had showed up. Unless she wanted spiked punch, she'd have to make this glass last until she left.

"Oh, come on, Fae. It can't be that bad. I know Galinda was over here with you for a bit, before going to mingle." Fiyero smiled.

"I would rather be in my dorm room, with a book…" she murmured under her breath. But he heard her and chuckle anyways.

"I know, Fae. This isn't your element. After midnight, I promise you that you can go back to your dorm, and I'll make sure that Galinda gets back safe."

Elphaba nodded, lowering her eyes to her drink again, not trusting that she wouldn't blush if she looked at the prince. She didn't know what was going on. She'd never been one to blush over boys before. What made Fiyero so different?

"You know, it's only ten minutes to midnight." He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at the green girl.

Blush or not, she shoved him to the side, and he laughed, "Oh, Fae. Come on, you know I'm only joking."

Her heart broke slightly at the light comment, and she scoffed, turning away from the prince, "You'd better go find Galinda then."

His brow furrowed, "And why do I have to go find Galinda?"

She looked back at him, "She's your girlfriend? She'll be expecting a kiss at midnight…"

She turned away again, until she heard him laughing, "Why are you laughing?"

Fiyero shook his head, "Fae, Galinda and I broke up months ago. She didn't mention it?"

Elphaba shook her head.

Fiyero chuckled again when he looked over past Elphaba, where a few people were standing, "And I guess she's moved on from it."

Elphaba looked over to see what he meant when she had to laugh a bit herself. There was Galinda, who had just kissed Boq on the cheek, and the poor Munchkin was blushing as bright red as the Emerald City glows green. She could tell from where she was sitting that Boq was trying to talk to Galinda, but was stuttering and stumbling over his own words. She shook her head. That boy was more than head over heels in love with the blonde. Galinda caught Elphaba looking towards them, and waved to her best friend. Elphaba offered a smile and waved back at the blonde, before she began hearing the shouts of the countdown till midnight.

"Ten!

"Nine!"

"Hey, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

She hummed, letting him know that she heard him, and turned towards him.

"Do you know why I broke up with Galinda?" he asked, a serious tone evident in his voice. She shook her head.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"I broke up with her because I fell in love with someone else." He said sincerely. Her heart clenched, and she looked down, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

He lifted her chin with his finger, "I fell in love with a very special green girl."

"Two!"

Her eyes widened, and he leaned in towards her, and she found herself, also leaning towards him.

"One!"

Elphaba knew she not only heard the fireworks, but felt them as Fiyero's lips brushed hers.

"Happy New Year!" the crowd shouted, and all the couples shared their midnight kiss.

When they broke apart, Fiyero leaned his forehead on hers, "Happy New Year, Fae."

Elphaba blushed, "Happy New Year, Yero."

Fiyero pressed their lips together again, more confidently this time. When they broke apart, Fiyero looped his arm around Elphaba's waist, pulling her closer into his side. Feeling a burst of confidence, Elphaba lowered her head to Fiyero's shoulder. Tilting their heads up slightly, they watched the fireworks light up the sky over Shiz. Any passerby would have noticed that both, the Vinkun prince and the green girl, had soft, content smiles on their faces as the glow of the fireworks dancing on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3: Eclipse Part One

**Eclipse 1**

Elphaba pulled her hand out of Fiyero's as she picked up her pace, walking further away. Fiyero attempted to get caught up, but was failing, "Elphaba!"

She still wouldn't turn around, or slow her pace, "No, Fiyero."

"Why not, Fae?" he asked, beginning to pick up a brisk pace.

"I just want to go back to my room, Fiyero. I don't want to spend the night with you." She said, reaching the doors of Crage Hall.

"Elphaba, you can't always hide from it. She wouldn't want you to." Fiyero paused at the door.

Elphaba paused, and slowly turned her head, before turning her body on the ball of her heel. The look in her eyes could have killed an army in a split second, "Excuse me?"

Fiyero was suddenly slightly scared of his girlfriend, and had immediately regretted the territory he just put a foot into, "I-"

Elphaba's lips curled slightly in anger, but also in sadness, "No. You don't get to choose how I grieve. I don't care if it happened a year ago or fourteen years ago. You don't get to choose how I grieve. That day I lost a mother. The one person who I believe, possibly, loved me. You have a whole family who loves you. I didn't grow up with that. Nothing close to it. So, you don't get to decide how I want to grieve my mother!"

She stood there, breathless, waiting for his response.

Fiyero blinked, "You don't believe that I love you?"

Elphaba scoffed, "That's what you took from that? That I don't believe that a guy like you, could love a girl like me?"

Fiyero looked hurt, "Guy like me," Anger flashed in his eye, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba began to look defeated, remembering arguments like this through her childhood, though her father wasn't arguing against it, but drilling into her head that she wouldn't ever be loved, "I don't want to do this tonight..." she turned to run up the stairs to hers and Glinda's dorm room.

He raced behind her, but luck was against him, as Glinda left the door unlocked, giving Elphaba the upper hand, and getting in quickly.

He pounded his fist on the door, banging until someone would answer.

Eventually, Glinda quickly snuck out the door, closing it behind her and holding the doorknob from Fiyero, "Do not grab this doorknob or I will make a promise you will never have heirs."

Fiyero stared at her, "Message clearly received. Just let me talk to her."

She shook her head, "Fiyero, I don't know what you said, and I don't want to know. All I know is you aren't seeing her until tomorrow at the earliest. Whatever you said hurt her. Let me talk to her, and hopefully save your relationship. This isn't the only fight recently, correct?"

Fiyero nodded, looking worried. It had been one of many fights in the past few weeks. Had it really pushed her that far?

Glinda nodded slowly, to herself, "Okay. That's what we will do then. You come back tomorrow before the holiday weekend starts? Then you'll have a few days to spend together and work it out after I talk to her. Okay?"

Fiyero nodded, "Thank you, Glin. I don't want to lose her. But I think I've messed up big time… I pushed the final straw."

Glinda gave him a sad smile, "I hope you haven't."

.

.

Fiyero knocked on the girls' door the next morning, planning to get Elphaba to come into town with him, to the café to talk things through.

Glinda answered the door, and it had been clear she had previously crying, and was trying to hide it.

Fiyero became worried, "Glin?"

Glinda handed him a note, "She's gone. She left Fiyero."

He looked down at the piece of paper. It only read five words.

" _Total Eclipse of the Heart."_

Fiyero looked up, "We have to find her."

 **Part 2 to come…**


End file.
